Collagen is one of the main structural proteins in skin. It can be found in the fibrillar or non-fibrillar form. The fibrillar form is most common and includes collagen subtypes I, II, III, V, and XI. Types I, IV, and V are most often associated with skin and dermal tissue. Collagen found in the skin typically diminishes with age and causes laxity, lines, and wrinkles on skin. Any active ingredient that induces skin cells to increase collagen synthesis is desirable because it ameliorates the adverse effects of collagen deficiency in skin cells which causes lines, wrinkles, and skin laxity.
It has been discovered that an extract obtained from damaged plant parts from Moringaceae genus in combination with a complex of actives exhibits dramatically improved stimulation of collagen synthesis in skin cells that is dose/response sensitive. This is most unexpected because the Moringaceae extract alone exhibits no, or even decreased, activity in stimulating collagen synthesis in skin cells.